City Sleeker
Zita Charles wears a simple two-piece burgundy suit with celery-colored gloves to showcase the jewelry collection of a close friend. Info SKU: 92090 Released: 2009 Edition: LE 200. W Club Exclusive Doll. Circa: Designer: Collection: The Return to Hollywood Collection. Company: Integrity Toys Price: $289.00 Story Card Excerpt from Zita Charles: My Friend the Star, by Mel Odom. Chapter 27: City Sleeker. It takes a lot to pry me from the comfy confines of my charming California chateau (you know, the one the beach with only a couple dozen rooms). But it only takes a few minutes in the concrete canyons of Manhattan for me to swap the sound of ocean waves for the lapping of the Hudson against the pier. Besides, there is no sunshine like the sun that shines on Central Park Lake! This time, the prying came from my old friend, Alice Cabinette. Alice is, of course, a jewelry designer and was responsible for ALL of the jewelry I wore in practically every picture I ever made. She called me in California late one night, years ago. "Zitaaaaahhhh!" Her usually perky voice had lost a touch of its trill. I could tell she was working--and working HARD. "Alice! What is it, my sweet?" I knew at this point I should be playing the all-knowing Mother role in this scenario. "What's the problem and Zita will fix...." "I know you will--and that's the only reason I am DESPERATELY turning to you, darling." You could hear the relief start to color her tones. "Louise and I are here, putting together the last of this season's jewelry collection..." "Louise" being Louise Stern, her business partner, of course--but I didn't have to tell you that. "...and we CANNOT think of any way to present this year," she continued. "We're getting too used to those half mannequins draped with my lovely designs. We need something FRESH. And you're the freshest person we can think of...." "I think I can take that as a compliment, my dear! Let me cogitate and I'll be back to you right away--how long will you be there at your studio?" "FOREVER! Or at least until you call us back! Thank you so, so much." As I put the phone back on the cradle, my mind started to work. My mind, my mind, my...MINED! Of course. I shouted out to my darling Royce (he was still with us then), "Sweetheaaart! Don't you have a connection with those boys at the Museum...?" Within a day, I had returned to Alice and Louise with my brilliant (if I do say so myself) scenario for the presentation of the new line. What I proposed was that (with Royce's connections) Alice and Louise do their season presentation at the American Museum of Natural History (in the delightful Upper West Side) and feature large slabs of some of the minerals they were using in this year's line (again, Royce's connections in the mining field). And, instead of the usual "half mannequins," I would contact various stars of stage, screen, and radio to model Alice's brilliant creations. Alice's voice was filled with excitement on the other end of the line when I finished my pitch. "You are an ANGEL, Zita! What can I ever do to repay you?" "Only way to repay me is to let me model your most beautiful piece during the show," I replied. "AND give me the first chance to buy that Alice Cabinette Original when we're through!" "You've got it! See you next week!" And Alice clicked off. And on that note, my devoted maid Mary and I started packing! "I think that new wine-colored suit, don't you....?" Category:Zita Category:Integrity Toys Category:Items missing information Category:Items released in 2009